memorias de un shinigami
by jebsoto
Summary: alguna vez te as enamorado ? y no sabias que esa persona estaba destinada ti ? una loli de lindos ojos rojos poco a poco ira moviendo el corazon de un shinigami ,y el shinigami se dara cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por ella son verdaderos el amor es mutuo no abra nada que no les inmpida esepto el tsunderismo de la misma loli kidxfai oc ;D


me e convertido en un gato? capitulo uno :3

mi padre me dijo que cuando se es joven se enamora fácilmente de alguien e incluso se confunden los sentimientos pero me menciono que para mí un shinigami solo abría una persona que me entendería y que incluso había nacido para mi me di cuenta que en esos momentos fui tan ciego al no haberla visto antes si siempre había estado frente a mi …

ne kid el desayuno ya esta listo!..-me interrumpió fai mientras yo escribía con una dulce sonrisa

uhm? si ya voy desayunen de mientras onegai- había mirado su sonrisa y ese anillo en su mano mientras tomaba la puerta y me miraba sonroje levemente era inevitable hacerlo

hai um pasa algo ? acaso me veo asimétrica? –sonrio algo burlona ella

n-no para nada haci estas bien .. siempre te miras tan linda –sonrie mientras la miraba – ne por que el dia de tu cumpleaños ?

uhmm bu-bueno –mire sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirar tsundere - e-eso es por que haci no tendras que preocuparte por fechas importantes …seria un dos por uno cumpleaños y aniversario de bodas –sonrio nuevamente y me miro con dulzura- no tardes si ?

hai… –sonrie al verla irse y segui escribiendo

ese dia era uno parecido a este justo cuando comencé a darme cuenta que la chica loli de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos , tenia tiempo volviéndome loco y solo buscaba pretextos para hablar con ella .. esa mañana como siempre despertaba alas 8 : 00 justas como siempre le ganaba al reloj me vesti y como de costumbre iva hacer el desayuno para las Thompson

iosh ya esta simetrico todo –miraba el desayuno que yo resien había hecho para mi y mis armas que resien bajaban

ohayo kitto-kun! –grito comode costumbre la rubia menor

ohayo… kid –dijo la rubia mayor

ohayo liz,patty descansaron ?-habia preguntado como de costumbre

hai al final llegamos un poco tarde de la casa de maka pero descansamos bien verdad patty?

hai! one-chan –sonrio ella desayunado

uh ultima mente andan raras todas ustedes de que platican tanto ? –mire a liz con gesto de seriedad mirando lahora en el reloj por algún motivo ya no llegaba 3 horas tarde..

sucede que el cumpleaños de fai-chan es el 14 de febrero no les hemos dicho nada a ustedes ya que black*star podría gritar alos cuatro vientos la fiesta sorpresa para ella –me miro amenazante ella

n-no dire nada no es necesaria la mirada ..-mire a otro lado y me levante de mi silla- me ire adelantando las vere en la escuela..

hai! –habian asentido ellas para verme en la escuela mientras yo salía de la casa y me dirigía a shibusen ollendo una voz que me hablaba me di media vuelta y mire

kid! llevo horas gritándote! para que me esperes! –dijo fai algo agitada de correr

uhm? f-fai y-yo lo siento estaba pensando cosas y bueno..-me había puesto algo nevioso y mis mejillas se había puesto rojas pensaba en que regalarle claramente

n-no importa esta bien –me había sonreído ella – p-por cierto o-ohayo .. –miro a otro sitio yfinalmente habíamos caminado juntos, prácticamente en silencio

amu –dijimos ambos y nos miramos-primero t-tu kid.. –me dijo ella aun mirándome-

c-como te ha ido ?quiero decir en tu departamento-mire a otro lado y viéndola de reojo le pregunte

estoy bien aun me cuesta acostumbrarme siendo yo ,kirya y andru en un departamento bueno es incomodo adecir verdad ..

uhm ahora que lo dices no están contigo –la mire fijamente siempre solia estar acompañada de sus armas

bueno es que los deje dormido pff.. ya deberían levantarse solos …uhm y liz y patty?

bueno se quedaron desayunando y me quise adelantar –habiamos llegado ala escuela era muy temprano para clases pero aun haci nos dirigimos al aula

uhmmm ya veo.. ne kid como era aquí antes de que llegara aquí?-me miro ella mientras se sentaba y atenta esperaba mi respuesta

uhm bueno soul y maka solian pelear mas que ahora blackstar no hacia nada mas que pelear ahora suele ver mas los sentimientos de los de mas incluso los de tsubaki uhm sobre mi b-bueno solia ser mas paranoico con las cosas asimétricas por que lo preguntas?

pff..-sonto una pequeña risa ella - n-no por nada siempre e querido saber como son todos ustedes antes de que yo llegase aquí..pero eras mas impulsivo ?

uhm?-lo mire extrañado y dirigi mi vista a su sonrisa y cabello oscuro ,ella tenia razón desde cuando mi impulso de perfección se había vuelto menos?-y-yo b-bueno quizás si t-tu me entiendes no?

c-claro que si kid s-soy shinigami –bruja recuerdas? yo nunca tuve esos impulsos q-quizas por que mi cabello esta parejito-rio un poco ella y me miro-n-no quizás .. la asimetría no seme hace muy mala ahora

-3- que dices todo tiene que ser perfecto todo tiene un balanze-la mire de manos cruzada –que clase de shinigami eres tu eh?

puff una que es mitad bruja a decir verdad tu cabello me gusta tal y como es –me sonrio y sonroje un poco cuando estuve apunto de preguntarle una duda que tenia los chicos de nuestra aula habían empezado a llegar y no podía dejar que nadie mas que ella escuchara mi pregunta ,la clase comenzó no podía concentrarme mas en lo que ella había dicho le gustaba mi cabello tal y cual era? me llene tanto en pensamientos que cuando había acordado yo ya estaba en casa y las clases habían terminado

kid oe kid … -era liz chasqueándome los dedo- pero y ati que te pasa? llevas todo el dia en la luna

l-liz? ah y-yo bueno gomen…-sacudi mi cabeza para tratar de olvidarlo – are la cena vale?

kid.. dijistes que te recordara que pasaras al mercado ..-w-U te lo dije pero parecías no hacerme caso justo como ahora si vas a ir lleva paraguas ..no tarda en llover

hai hai .. ya vengo entonces –me limite a levantarme y tomar un paraguas saliendo de la mansión era verdad el cielo estaba cubierto por lluvia que estaba por soltarse Salí y en cuanto Sali comenzó achispiar recorri la fría calle de death city hasta que una silueta en el parque llamo mi atención al acercarme un poco me di cuenta que era fai su sonrisa de la tarde se había desvanecido podía notar lagrimas en ella a pesar de que llovia, y puse mi paraguas sobre ella haciendo notar mi presencia

uhm?..ki-kid? q-que estas haciendo aquí? no deberías e-estar en casa? –lamire temblar

eso debería preguntar yo por que te estas mojando aquí?-sentia la fría agua caer sobre mi mientras cubria a fai de la lluvia y sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsillo totalmente seco

y-yo s-sucede qu-que mi pequeño gato n-negro murió h-hoy y-y yo… -mire sus mejillas sollozar ylas lagrimas caer de sus ojos por algún motivo no me sentía muy comodo viendola haci lo único que podía hacer era sercar sus mejillas con el pañuelo y haci fue

lo querías mucho verdad?-le pregunte y caricie su cabeza tratando de calmarle

hai l-lo quería mucho s-siempre a estado conmigo desde que mi papa me lo regalo desde m-muy chica lo tenia –me dijo con su voz algo rota y por algún motivo sentía su alma rota

n-ne f-fai onegai no llores … y-yo..-me rompia verla haci haci que tome su mano algofria al igual que lamia y la mire- n-no hay forma de que yo … lo remplace?-era una loca idea pero quería verla feliz ellame sacaba de mis dudas y me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba

q-que? kid? que dices?-me miro ella alos ojos y en un dos por tres miro mi mano junto ala de ella sentí nerviosimo su mano era tan delicada y se parecía tanto ala mia nos quedamos en silencio ni ella ni yo sabíamos porque…


End file.
